Unnecessary Involvement
by HiddenMagic421
Summary: Ever since Naruto got a girlfriend he has been constantly trying to hook Sasuke up, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha. However, Naruto soon finds out Sasuke really doesn't need his assistance. SasuSaku and minor NaruHina. Rated T for a reason.


**Summary: Ever since Naruto got a girlfriend he has been constantly trying to hook Sasuke up, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha. However, Naruto soon finds out Sasuke really doesn't need his assistance. SasuSaku and minor NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but I'm planning to kidnap Sasuke :})**

**Enjoy ^_^ and please review  
**

**

* * *

**

"Come ON, Teme!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke took another bite of the ramen Naruto had promised him after Sasuke had kicked his ass in training. "I said no, Idiot, now drop it."

"Teme, you're my best friend. I'm not going to let you be alone the rest of your life. NOW PULL THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LET ME HOOK YOU UP, DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted, several pedestrians along the street by Ichiraku as well as one man at the end of the counter stopped to stare at the two boys.

Sasuke ground his teeth together _'Kami, give me strength,'_ he sighed and spun around in his chair to face his best friend. About three months ago Naruto had started dating the Hyuuga heiress, which unfortunately for Sasuke meant that Naruto was now flaunting the fact that he had a girlfriend and Sasuke didn't. Ever since last week Naruto's teasing had diminished... slightly, and the blonde haired ninja had been pestering Sasuke to let him help him get a girlfriend. "Listen carefully Naruto: I. Don't. Need. Your. Help!" he said in a deadly tone that promised great pain if the Naruto didn't drop the subject.

Naruto didn't seem to sense the threat that lingered under Sasuke's words. Naruto gave a cocky grin, "Well seeing as you've never even kissed a girl, let alone had a girlfriend, I beg to differ." He slapped Sasuke on the back causing the Uchiha to nearly choke on his noodles, "Common, it will be easy- ow!" Naruto rubbed the throbbing spot on his head where Sasuke had struck him for nearly causing him to choke.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

The Kyuubi vessel sighed at his friend. Then looked back on the event that happen a few months ago.

_Naruto's whole body hurt. His arms felt like they were on fire, his right leg was searing with pain, and he was almost positive his skull was about to break open. Everything ached. All he could see was black darkness. He remembered he had been on a mission with his team. _'We were attacked,'_ he recalled. One of the enemy ninjas had come at Sasuke while he was busy fighting two opponents. Naruto had seen what was happening and jumped in the way. Absorbing the full force of the jutsu. The last thing he could remember was the sight of Sakura above him screaming at him to hold on as she tried to heal him._ 'So... where am I now?'

_Little by little he became aware of a soft sound in the distance. It sounded like someone was sobbing. Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again in defense from the sunlight streaming in through the window. He attempted to open his eyes again. The blonde was no stranger to the plain white walls and sterilized scent of a hospital room. _'Well that answers one question but who-'_ He looked down onto the end of his bed and saw a head of long midnight blue hair crying face down on the person's forearms into his hospital bed. "H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. His voice raspy from lack of use. _

_Hinata's head shot up at the sound of his voice. Her utter relief at seeing him awake all too obvious on her face. "Naruto-kun..." she was so overjoyed that he was alright she wrapped her arms around him. Naruto gave a hiss of pain reminding the Hyuuga of his injuries and she immediately backed away. A blush colored her cheeks as she mumbled an apology. Naruto laughed, "Don't worry about it."_

_Minutes ticked by and Naruto began to stare out the window and let his mind wander. His thoughts immediately snapped back to Hinata as her heard her let out a loud sob. _

_After hours of healing by the combined forces of Sakura and the Hokage the Rookie 9 and Team Gai had been informed that Naruto was in a coma. For the past two weeks since then Hinata had refused to leave his side, much to her fathers dismay. She was terribly worried about him. Constantly plagued by the thought that she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt. Now that he was awake she couldn't hold back the tears of relief that sprung from her eyes, '_Thank Kami,'_ she thought._

_"Don't be upset Hinata! Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, clearly worried for his friend._

_"I was just so worried about you... you've been in a coma for two weeks." She replied. Hinata had long since managed to quell her habit of stuttering. _

_He smiled, "You didn't have to worry about me, Hinata-chan." Naruto hated to see someone he was so close to crying over him. _

_Hinata didn't meet his eyes and instead suddenly found a great deal of interest in the patterned tile floor. She had promised herself the minute he woke up she would finally tell him. Butterflies were flapping in her stomach and her heart was beating so loud she was surprised he couldn't hear it. It was now or never. "I can't help but worry about you, Naruto-kun. I-I love you..." _

The blonde ninja smiled at the memory. After getting over the shock he had remained silent and merely responded with a hug but two days later when he left the hospital he asked the Hyuuga heiress out. Naruto had been on cloud nine ever since and wanted his best friend to be able to feel this happiness to. So he had become bound and determined to set Sasuke up with a girlfriend and just like ever other task he set out on, he refused to give up!

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and continued eating his own food, "What about Ino?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Kami no. Besides Dobe, she just started dating Shikamaru, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay, how about... Tenten?"

"Dating Neji."

Naruto swallowed his food audibly making Sasuke cringe at the disgusting sound, '_okay well that eliminates all the Rookie girls...,'_ he thought. "Kaya?"

"No." Sasuke replied, and took another bite of his ramen. When Sakura had first introduced her teammates to her friend at the hospital he had suspected Kaya had had a crush on him, not that he cared. She seemed to be a very shy girl, not as shy as Hinata but still. He was pretty sure she was over it now.

"Umm... Miya?" Naruto suggested, naming yet another one of Sakura's hospital friends.

"Dating Kiba."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath too low for Sasuke to hear. The Uchiha glanced over at his friend who look uncharacteristically deep in thought. A truly rare thing for Naruto.

_'Who else? Who else? Who-,'_

"Here you are Naruto-san," Ayame said as she grabbed the blonde's empty ramen bowl and replaced it with a full, steaming bowl of pork ramen.

"Arigato, Ayame" Naruto said. As she walked away an idea struck him. "Oi Sasuke!" he whispered and motion toward the girl as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"No." he said.

"Temari?"

Sasuke paused. "Who?"

"You know, Gaara's sister?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly.

Naruto sighed, "Blonde pigtails, hangs out with Gaara and Kankuro, carries a big fan around with her?" Naruto swung out his hands and gestured animatedly.

_'Oh that girl,'_ Sasuke thought. "No."

There was a long silence between the two, which was only filled with the loud sound of Naruto slurping his ramen as he tried to think of other girls who could date his best friend. Sasuke cherished the few moments of somewhat silence. He knew in a few minutes Naruto would be bothering him again. His teammate surfaced from his ramen bowl with a satisfied smile and a content sigh. Naruto motioned to the Teuchi for another bowl. '_He better have enough money to pay for this...,_' Sasuke refused to pick up Naruto's ramen bill for him _again._

The blonde turned toward Sasuke. "What about that redheaded chick from your other team," he suggested grudgingly. When Sasuke returned the members of the disbanded Team Hebi had come with him, having no where else to go. After the they were pardoned he was forced to introduce them to Team 7. Suigetsu seemed to get along with them just fine as did Juggo, whom Sakura and Tsunade had been trying to help over at the hospital. Karin on the other hand didn't really take a liking to any of the members of Team 7. The feeling was mutual, but they tolerated her since she kept showing up.

Sasuke grimaced notably, "Not if we were the last two people on earth." Karin was a hundred times more annoying that Sakura had been during their genin days. Sasuke would let his clan die out before that happened.

Naruto having run out of any possible candidates was beyond frustrated, "DAMMIT TEME! Why do you have to be so damn picky! Unless your asexual you need to find a girlfriend so you can repopulate yoru clan!" Then something occurred to Naruto. He looked Sasuke dead in the eyes, there faces mere inches apart and said in a completely serious voice, "Are you gay?"

Being able to surprise Sasuke Uchiha was a rare thing, nearly impossible. He punched Naruto on the shoulder successfully knocking him off his chair and onto the ground, "NO! I'm straight you dobe!"

Naruto was rubbing his once again painfully throbbing skull when a voice shouted out and pulled back the Ichiraku curtain. "Hey, I thought I heard some familiar voices," Suigetsu said as he grabbed a seat on the other side of Sasuke while Sai sat on the left of Naruto.

"Dickless, why are you on the ground?" Sai asked in monotone voice.

Naruto pulled himself up onto his chair. "Teme hit me for being a good friend and trying to help him out."

"Help him with what?" Suigetsu asked after ordering one beef ramen.

"For trying to hook him up! I've named practically every girl in the village and he won't show interest in any of them!" Naruto complained leaning over toward the blue haired, shark-toothed ninja. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed at them talking about him as though he wasn't even there.

"That's because Emo Bastard is gay," Sai replied nonchalantly as he took out his sketchpad and began drawing idly.

Being Sasuke's best friend Naruto immediately sensed the killing intent that started to hang around Sasuke's aura at Sai's statement. "He's not gay Sai!" Naruto shouted quickly, trying to prevent the impending murder of the artist. Sasuke didn't like Sai. It was as simple as that, and he made no attempt to hide it. He was forced to get along with him though since they were both members of team seven because despite Sasuke's return, Sai had remained on the team. Naruto recalled Sakura once telling him that she suspected the tense relationship between Sai and Sasuke had something to do with Sai replacing him after he left the village.

Sai paused in his drawing to look at Naruto questioningly, "But I read in a book that if a man has no feelings towards women then that means he like having sex with other males."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well yeah I guess that's true, but uh, Sasuke-teme is just picky," he really wasn't sure how to explain it Sai. _'Where's Sakura-chan when I need her?' _

"What about the pink haired medic from your team?" Suigetsu said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "She's hot, I'd totally hit that."

Sasuke clenched his fists together on the table until they were white as snow and ground his teeth together in an attempt to calm himself down when he felt his blood boil at Suigetsu's statement. Luckily Naruto responded for the both of them, "HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY!" He shot out of his chair and shouted at the blue haired man. Meanwhile, Sai sent a fierce glare Suigetsu's way. It was no secret that the males of team seven were fiercely protective over the medic.

Suigestu held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay relax, jeez. I'm just saying what ever other male in this village with a brain is thinking. I mean common, have you seen her legs?" Naruto responded with another yell.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in much longer and decided to leave before he murdered someone. Without a word he got up and walked away.

"Oi, Teme, where are you going?" Naruto shouted out.

"The store." Sasuke replied without looking back as he began making his way down the road of Konoha to the grocery store.

Naruto scowled.

"You know what's unfair?" Suigetsu broke his chopsticks with a soft _'snap'_. "Even though he has practically no interest in them he gets all the women," he said, referring to the fact that all the fangirls Sasuke had had when he left the village hadn't diminished, actually Naruto was pretty sure it had increased.

Then Naruto got a genius idea. _'It's perfect!' _he gave an evil chuckle, earning a worried glance from Sai. He quickly composed himself and smiled at the two men. "I should be going too, see you guys later." Naruto said hopping off his stool and goes off to fulfill his dastardly deeds.

Ayame walked up to the two remaining men at the counter, immediately noticing Naruto's absence. "Oh, so I guess you two will be handling the bill," she said with a smile and handed them the piece of paper.

"Greetings Uzumaki-san" the receptionist said, knowing the frequent visitor on sight.

"Hey Taichi-san." Naruto said with a wave as he passed the woman's desk and made his way down the hall of Konoha Hospital. As he stepped into the elevator he realized, _'Crap, I probably should have asked her if she knew where Sakura-chan was!'_ His female teammate had been bugging him for days about getting his shots. It constantly slipped his mind. Thankfully his wonderful girlfriend had reminded him to go see Sakura before their date tonight. The doors of the elevator opened with a soft,_ 'ding' _as Naruto looked left and right for someone to tell him where Sakura was. His saw a head of curly dirty blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. "Kaya!" he shouted waving his arms around to get the medics attention.

She turned around at his voice and went to greet her colleagues teammate. "Hey Naruto," she said with a polite smile.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

She thought for a moment before responding in her soft spoken voice, "I don't think she's seeing a patient. She should be in her office."

"Thanks," Naruto waved goodbye and started his journey through the halls.

He stopped at door with the 'Dr. Sakura Haruno' gold plate. _'I hope she doesn't mind me dropping in on her,'_ the Kyuubi vessel thought. Just as Naruto was about to knock on the door he heard the soft hum of voices on the other side.

"I'm going to kill Naruto!" someone shouted.

The blonde ninja knew that voice anywhere, _'What is Sasuke doing here?_' he wondered curiously. Seeing a tiny crack in the between the door and wall. Naruto crouched down and peeked through. Normally he wouldn't eeve's-drop in such a noticable spot, but he happened to know his female teammate's office was in a very low-key hallway.

"Sasuke-kun calm down." Sakura replied to the boy who was sitting on her desk. Naruto could tell by the glowing green chakra that she was healing his wrist

Sasuke gave a deep growl, "I know he did it."

"And what pray tell did Naruto do exactly?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed deeply, "He told my fangirls I was looking for a girlfriend. He's been bothering me about it _all day_!"

Naruto chuckled quietly, Sasuke was spot on in his assumption. That was exactly what Naruto had done. He figured his friend would show interest in at least one girl... plus it was funny as hell.

Sakura laughed, "Really?"

Sasuke glared at her for finding humor in his situation. "Yes. He was naming off girls both this morning and at lunch."

Sakura paused for a moment, "... Did he name me?" She asked curiously.

The floor suddenly became very interesting to the Uchiha. "...No."

"...Oh," she said in a clipped tone.

_'You liar,'_ Naruto thought. He had suggested Sakura the minute they started this argument this morning.

Sasuke sighed again, "Okay well, you were the first person he mentioned."

"...What did you say?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the soothing effect of Sakura's chakra as it eased the pain in his wrist and smirked. "I told him you were too annoying."

Sakura smacked Sasuke playfully on the arm. "You jerk."

Naruto watched in astonishment as Sasuke's meager smirk turned into a full on smile and chuckle, to say he was shocked was a huge understatement, _'Since when does Sasuke smile? Or laugh?' _

As Sakura moved to walked away from the Uchiha on her desk he saw Sasuke grab her by the elbow and press his forehead against hers. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips turning Sakura's mock pout into into a radiant smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes where the size of dinner plates, he was stunned. His brain felt like it was going to explode. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ He was frozen in shock unable to move, barely able to breathe or do anything except watch the scene before him.

"I wasn't able to grab food for dinner before those bimbos attacked me," he said as he released her.

Sakura shuffled the papers on her oak desk, "It's alright I can stop by on my way home." When she made her way over to the file cabinet against the wall and crouched down to place the papers in the bottom drawer. Naruto was positive he saw Sasuke checking out her ass.

_'And Sakura called me a pervert.'_ He scoffed mentally.

Naruto saw Sakura smirk and turn back to look at Sasuke. "While I'm getting the groceries how about you go and get me a new bed frame, since you broke the last one." The pinkette said.

Sasuke hopped off the table and cornered her against the wall. "Why? I like having you at my house. Besides I don't remember you complaining at the time. It that wasn't _just_ my fault, you took the lead in that too. Several times actually," He said with a smirk, making her blush. "That's what you get for being two days late coming home." Sasuke dipped his head and nuzzled the medics neck, placing soft butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"Is that what's going to happen every time I'm late coming back from a solo mission?" Sakura whispered in a hushed tone.

A soft, "Hn," was the only reply she got as he closed the distance between them. After a few moments Naruto heard Sakura let out a low moan as Sasuke wrapped her legs around his waist.

He watched, unable to look away despite his desire to do just that. His vision was cut off though as Sasuke walked over, carrying Sakura in his arms and slammed her against the door.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there crouched by the door. The wanton moans of his two favorite people, whom he saw as siblings filling his ears.

After awhile he picked himself up and walked, as though in a trance, down to the first floor of the hospital. He vaguely recalled he had a date. As Naruto walked out of the hospital in his zombie like state he cracked a smile and thought, _'I guess he didn't need my help after all.' _

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and give me input it's extremely appreciated. It's what encourages writers. ^_^  
**

** I'm currently juggling about three Naruto fanfics. They are more dramatic and angsty but still lots of SasuSaku. One of them should be done in a few more days. However I'm going to Colorado in two days one of which will be spent in a car for 9 hours (I should be able to get some writing done then) the second I have to do laundry. LOTS of laundry. *sigh* -_- **


End file.
